


Overdoing It

by Best_Name_Ever



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Futanari, One Shot, Other, Smut, Threesome, all the way through, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Best_Name_Ever/pseuds/Best_Name_Ever





	Overdoing It

It was a clear, cloudless evening in Beach City...

At least, it would have been, if it weren't for the dark overcasting clouds blanketing the sky, with flashes of light flickering in the distance. With fatigue weighing down on the members of the beach house, everyone decided to call it a night and get an early night's rest - save for Pearl, who decided to catch up on some house chores before the day's end, when she then received a text message on her cell phone.

(Who could this be?) She thought to herself as she glanced at the screen. Clicking on the notification, she found that it was Lapis who sent it.

[Hey - you busy? Need some help at the barn when you get the chance] The message was written.

(Well, there's not much else to do here anyways) Pearl thought to herself. (Let's see what's going on).

A few seconds later, Pearl had arrived at the barn via the warp pad and stepped inside, assuming that Lapis was expecting her to arrive somewhat early. As she scanned the room, she immediately noticed that several things were out of place: a semi-new queen-sized bed, a computer with a webcam on top of the monitor at the foot of the bed, a small box behind the computer (presumed to be the modem), and Lapis and Peridot - completely naked standing next to the modem as they stared at it deep in thought.

"What in the hell are you two doing!?" Pearl yelled.

Distracted by Pearl's voice, the two unclothed gems drew their attention away from the modem and onto Pearl.

"Oh - hey, Pearl. 'Sup?" Lapis replied.

"Don't 'Hey, Pearl' me - answer my question! What are you doing?"

*sigh* "We keep losing internet connection, and we're trying to figure out why" Peridot answered, tapping gently on the modem.

"That's because it's rather cloudy outside, and you're having a difficult time having the signal reach the satellite- wait, forget about that - why are you two completely naked?"

"Well, a couple weeks ago, Lapis and I were logged in on a 'Camp Pining Hearts' forum, when we received a private message from one of the users saying 'send nudes'. After Googling what that meant, we found out that it meant to send someone nude pictures of ourselves to the person who sent the message"

"Wait - did you...?"

"What - send them some nude pictures? Of course"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because it's impolite to not respond to a message with a simple request"

"You... know you can get in a lot of trouble for that, right?"

"Oh, we know. Now." Lapis answered. "We've been given what's referred to as a 'ban hammer' - now we can't log in to the website. By the way - do you know what a 'penn-ice' is?"

"...Penn ice?" Pearl responded puzzlingly.

"Yeah"

"I.. I don't.. I need some context, here"

"Well, just before we were 'ban hammered' from the forum, we received a reply from the user we sent our pics to, and said that we could make a ton of money selling them online. So, after doing some Googling, we found out that not only could we sell the pics, but also do something called 'live shows'"

"Wait... don't tell me..."

"Ah - but we will!" Peridot spoke out of turn. "After setting up an account with one of the major live show websites, one of the members asked in the chat box if they could watch us 'take a penn ice'. Now we need to know what a penn ice is, and where to take it. There's $750 riding on this"

"Come again?" Pearl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Funny - they've been saying that a lot in the chat box as well... Wait - do you have an account on our site?

"What? Of course not!" 

"Well - whatever this penn ice thing is, I hope we don't have to take it far" Lapis spoke. "Anything past the barn is too much a chore"

"Ugh - tell me about it. Not to mention - this is a new season of CPH, and I don't wanna miss anything"

"Wait - Peri, you still got that screenshot? The one where the user talks about the penn ice thing?"

"Yeah - right here" Peridot replied, placing her hands in front of her gemstone and spawned the print-out of the image. "Why, what's up?"

"Let Pearl look at it - maybe she'll understand better if she reads the chat log"

As Peridot passed over the image, Pearl hesitantly took it into her possession.

"Eeeugh - feels like I'm going to catch some Earth disease that hasn't even been discovered yet just by looking at this thing" Pearl spoke as she glanced at the image. "Let's see what we got here"

As she skimmed the screenshot, she found the part of the conversation in the chat box that Lapis was referring to.

["You girls willin' to take a long throbbing penis? I'll throw ya $750 if I can watch that"]

"Oh. I see..." Pearl spoke, handing the picture back to Peridot. "It's not pronounced 'penn-ice', it's 'pee-nus'"

"Okay, so what is this 'pee-nus' and where do we take it?" Lapis asked.

*sigh* "You didn't Google this earlier?"

"We tried, but the internet cut out on us before we could"

"I see... Well a penis is a male reproductive organ, designed to be inserted into a female's vagina. And 'taking it' doesn't mean what you think it means"

"Va... gina...?"

"That thing" Pearl answered as she pointed to Lapis' crotch.

"Is that what that is? Huh. Well, anyways - think you can tell us more about this 'taking the penis' thing?"

"What - why? Why would I do such embarrassing things? I do have my pride, you know?"

"Peridot - hand Pearl the Paypal summary, please?" Lapis asked Peridot, who handed her a copied document that she spawned for her gemstone and passed it to Pearl. "I'll give you half of what's here if you help us out"

"A Paypaly, huh? I doubt that there's much on here anywaaaaayayaya" Pearl stuttered as she glanced at the Paypal balance - totaling $11,500. With her eyes widened, she began to think to herself.

(And she's gonna give half of this? just for showing her a bit of primal human behavior?... Well, at least I wouldn't have to rely on Greg so often...)

"How long did you say you were doing this?" Pearl asked Lapis.

"The live show thing? About a week"

"A week? And already obtained almost twelve grand?"

"That's right"

Folding up the paper, Pearl glanced conspicuously back at Lapis.

"...I suppose I could give you a lesson ow two. However, Peridot - I'm gonna need your help"

"Huh? With what?" Peridot asked.

As Pearl faced towards a clear section of the barn, she summoned several metallic, Jerry-rigged components in several cardboard boxes on the floor - some appearing in a circular fashion.

"Since you're the second-most tech-savvy gem here, I need you to climb on the roof and install this satellite on a sturdy area of it"

"I... could, but couldn't you help as well? I mean - it'd get done twice as fast, right?"

"Because I can't be at two places at once"

"Then just summon one of your Holo-Pearl thingies. The're basically just clones of you, right?"

"Those 'Holo-Pearl thingies' are designed for combat-related training. Although, I suppose I could summon one and whip you into shape so you can work faster"

"I don't need one of your holograms to whip me into anything - I'll have Lapis do that with the ones in the dresser"

(...Just what kinda weird shit are these girls into?) Pearl thought to herself as she glared in contempt at Peridot.

"...What? Why are you staring at me like that?" asked Peridot.

"N-nothing, just... hurry up and install the satellite and connect it to the modem"

"Alright - fine!" Peridot replied as she dragged one of the boxes along the barn floor outside. "So damn bossy... This wouldn't have happened on Homeworld, y'know!"

As Peridot grumbled to herself as she dragged the box away, Pearl turned her attention back to Lapis, ready to assist her in her endeavors.

"Now - where were we?" asked Pearl.

"You were gonna show me this 'penis' thing" Lapis answered.

"Ah! That's right!" Pearl replied, placing the palm of her hands together. "One second - let me get ready"

With the snap of her fingers on both hands in a showoff-y fashion, Pearl's attire had completely despawned, showing only her default female form. Lapis, however, assumed something was off about this figure. Donning a curious expression, she then gave Pearl's right breast a few soft pokes with her index finger.

"....Wwwhat are you doing?" Pearl asked.

"...I thought all gems had roughly the same size of boobs" Lapis replied, which then led Pearl to gently pushing down her hand.

"Larger breasts aren't meant for the battlefield - they weigh you down, and aren't exactly aerodynamic"

"I guess that makes sense"

"Anyways, let's get started"

As Pearl placed her hands near her midsection with her palms facing each other several inches apart, she then began to raise them vertically at a slight angle away from her body, magically producing a full erection about twelve inches in length with a circumcised tip. Underneath it at the base, Pearl's vaginal lips can still be seen.

"What in the Homeword is that thing?" Lapis asked, staring at Pearl's newly-summoned shaft.

"That's a penis" Pearl answered. "More precisely, it's an erection. You can touch it if you want - don't worry, it's not gonna bite"

Accepting Pearl's offer, Lapis hesitantly places the tip of her index finger on the topside of Pearl's cock, gently pressing downwards on it as she observes its resistance - wanting to return back into place. As Lapis removed her finger, the member flung back into its original position.

"...Was it supposed to do that?" a curious Lapis asked.

"Indeed. When a male penis fills with blood, it becomes longer and stiffer, turning into what you see here. And since it has a continuous flow of blood, an erection is going to be pointing upward at an angle until the flow of blood stops in it, and the penis returns to its normal state"

"...I'm... I'm not gonna have to remember all of this am I?"

"Hehehe - of course not!"

"Thank god - this is getting all too confusing. Anyways, there's half the problem solved - now we just gotta figure out this 'take it' business"

"As I mentioned earlier, this..." Pearl spoke as she tapped on her magically-produced hard-on "...is gonna slide into that" she continued, pointing once again at Lapis' shaved private area. "But first, you'll need to lay on your back on the bed - that'll help make things easier"

"Alright - gimme a sec" Lapis replied, as she headed over to the bed, where she followed Pearl's instructions and laid down across the bed length-wise. "How's this?"

"Perfect!" Pearl spoke as she climbed on the bed with Lapis, sitting on her knees between Lapis' legs.

"So, uhh... have you done this before?" Lapis asked somewhat nervously.

"Yes - plenty of times" Pearl answered without hesitation. "With Pink Diamond"

"Oh.. Okay. So - what do I gotta do?"

"Bend your knees up and spread them away from each other a little - that will help loosen your body up"

Heeding Pearl's words, Lapis does as instructed and puts her legs into position. As she got ready, Pearl leaned over Lapis' body, placing the tip of her dick on Lapis' vaginal point-of-entry.

"Are... are you sure that whole thing can fit?" Lapis asked, uncertain of the process.

"Of course - you're a Gem, after all" Pearl replied. "Just use your magic to readjust the inside of your body when necessary. Don't worry - I'll go slow"

With a deep breath take in, Lapis slowly exhales to relax herself and tries to calm down.

"Alrighty then - whenever you're ready..."

With a half-smile on her face, Pearl inserts two of her fingers inside Lapis' pussy and spreads them apart to help loosen it up a bit more, while with her other hand, she uses it to guide the head of her shaft inside, using her hips to slowly slide the rest of it in. Taking her time as she promised, Pearl continued to inch the solid member further into her partner. While doing so, Pearl kept a close eye on Lapis' face, observing that she was blushing as she was biting down on her bottom lip in enjoyment as her back hunched upwards slightly. What seemed like an eternity to Lapis, about fifteen second had passed by in real time, where Pearl's dong was completely inside her. Leaning over further, Pearl rested herself on top of Lapis' body, where Pearl then used her left hand to fondle Lapis' breast and slightly puffed-out nipple.

"I'm surprised" Pearl spoke softly into Lapis' left ear "I didn't expect you to take in the whole thing... So? How does it feel?"

"Fffffucking incredible!" Lapis replied with a delayed response, as she released the bite on her lower lip. "Don't tell me that was it"

"Not even close. Ready for more?" asked Pearl as she stroked the hair on Lapis' head.

"Oh, GOD yes! Keep it going!" Lapis nearly demanded.

Pearl slid her hands down her blue-skinned partner's sides all the way down to her calves, where she placed them behind her back.

"Keep your legs right there - just like that" Pearl spoke. "That should make it a bit more comfortable for you"

"Mhm" Lapis simply replied.

Moving her hands behind Lapis' back, grasping her shoulders for support, Pearl began to move her hips, vigorously sliding her member in and out of Lapis' cunt, taking care as not to pull the entire shaft out. With each thrust, Pearl could feel her dick move back and forth inside Lapis against her stomach.

[Goddamn.. Completely forgot how good this felt] Pearl thought to herself as she continued to massage Lapis' sensitive area.

"Mmf... guh... ngh... pff.." Lapis muttered with each thrust of her inside, creating new sounds not found in any modern dictionary.

The walls of Lapis' pussy felt like a warm blanket being wrapped around Pearl's rod. The comforting feeling nearly made Pearl go unconscious and fuck Lapis on auto-pilot.

"How're you holding up?" Pearl asked Lapis, however heard no reply for several moments. "That good, huh? I gotcha"

Pearl then proceeded to ram on Lapis' vagina for a while longer, when she noticed that there was a slight breeze ticking the tip of her johnson.

[The hell?] Pearl paused as she thought to herself. [Where in the Homeworld is that breeze coming from?...]

As she scanned the immediate area, that's when she noticed - her dick had grown in length without realizing it, to the point where the head of it protruded from Lapis' mouth a few inches. With her dark blue lips formed a seal around Pearl's cock. Lapis' eyes remained wide open as she stared at the half-hard, mushroom-shaped organ.

"Holy shit! I'm so sorry!" Pearl frantically apologized. "I completely forgot that happened! I was just so used to making love to Pink Diamond that-mmf"

Before Pearl could utter another word, Lapis had placed a single finger on top of Pearls lips, signaling her to keep quiet, leaving a confused expression on Pearl. She then removed her hand and formed a circle with the index finger and thumb. With her other hand, she used the index finger to mimic a poking motion inside the circle.

"Huh - what? You... want me to keep going?" Pearl asked.

Lapis was only able to reply with a simple thumbs-up for confirmation.

"Huh. Well, if that's what you want, you got it"

Pearl then proceeded to continue with the thrusting, fixated in the movement on her dick's tip as it raised and lowered inside Lapis' mouth as the moistness of her tongue lubricated what was inside.

After a good minute of the exercise, Pearl had pondered something while she stared at the excess of her member bobbing up and down repeatedly: Face-to-face, making direct eye contact with Lapis, she grabs hold of her tip and angled it towards her own face, where the then leans forward and places the rest of her cock in her own mouth as well.

[Holy fuck! I never anticipated Lapis having such a sweet flavor!] Pearl thought to herself once again, savoring the leftover juices from Lapis' body.

Pearl then leaned her face closer to Lapis', where their lips touched each others while their tongues both caressed the same pale-white penis.

Pearl once again commenced with the hip-moving, pleasuring Lapis' body with her mast while sharing salival fluids as they both teased Pearl's tip with their tongues.

[Mmm... Oh, god... Damn, that feels great!] Pearl thought to herself. [Feels like I'm gonna cum any second...]

After a few more moments of pounding, Pearl was nearly at her limit. Just nearly as she was about to release herself, Lapis suddenly pushed on Pearl's shoulders, giving some distance between them.

"Huh? What is it?" Pearl asked.

Lapis then pointed at the tip of Pearl's dong, then pointed downward, leaving Pearl confused at what she was trying to imply. Lapis then made a talking motion with her hand.

"What - you need to say something?" Pearl asked, which Lapis replied once again with another thumbs-up.

Pearl slid her dick slowly down Lapis' neck, to the point where Pearl estimated the tip was around the middle of her chest.

"Oh my god - that was fucking divine!" Lapis exhaustively exclaimed.

"You really seemed to be enjoying yourself just now" Pearl replied.

"Ooooh, you have nooo iiideeea..."

"Heh - of course I do. I should know - I was there. Anyways, was there something you needed? You looked like there was something on your mind"

"Yeah, uhh.. I was wondering... By any chance have you heard of something called 'doggy style'?"

."I have. I overheard some humans talking about it some time ago - that's when I did some research on it"

"Well... I was wondering... Could you do that to me?"

"What, doggy style?"

"Yeah, except there's just one thing..."

"What's that?"

"...Can you do that thing again like you did earlier?"

"What - make my dick come out of your mouth?"

"Yeah, that!"

"I suppose I could, but why?"

"I just find it exhilarating, for some reason - I really don't know why"

"Hmhmhm - Well, I suppose, if that's the kind of stuff you're into"

"Great! Now to figure out how to turn around on this thing, 'cause I don't wanna get it out yet..."

"You should just be able to roll off your back and onto your knees from here, just swing one of your legs over my head, and it should work"

"Alright, sounds simple enough"

Taking Pearl's suggestion, Lapis unlocked her legs from Pearl's back, and lifted her right leg over Pearl's head. From there, she carefully re-positioned herself as to keep Pearl's dick inside her while standing on her hands and knees.

"Hey, it worked!" Lapis happily spoke. "Let's keep going!"

"My pleasure" Pearl replied, then proceeded to slide her cock completely through her body and out of her mouth. From there, she commenced with the hip-thrusting once again, leaning over slightly to the side so she could get a view of Lapis' tits rock back and forth in sequence.

[Damn, those puppies are hypnotic] Pearl thought. [You could almost lose yourself just staring at 'em...]

After a couple minutes of continuous mindless fucking, the familiar green Gem Peridot returned, though somewhat agitated.

"Damn prude- tell me to get some clothes on, will ya? Need to mind your own business - I don't care if you ARE law enforcement..."

As she walked further into the barn, she could here the rocking of the bed. Turning her head to the sound's direction, she was only able to see Pearl's backside, with her hips moving back and forth. As she strafed around the bed to observe the action from a different angle, that's when she saw Pearl's cock moving back and forth out of both ends of Lapis' body.

*gasp* "Oh my god" Peridot cried out, placing her left hand over her mouth as she pointed at Pearl with the other. "You killed Lapis! YOU BASTARD!"

Hearing Peridot's screeching conviction drew Pearl's attention towards the angry Gem in confusion.

"Huh? The hell are you talking about?" Pearl questioned as she continued to thrust her rod thru Lapis' body.

"That... thing... that's coming out of Lapis' mouth!" Peridot answered as she pointed at Lapis "What the hell is that?"

*sigh* "That's called a 'penis' - just like what we were talking about earlier. And Lapis is fine - Gems don't have vital organs - or did you manage to forget that?"

During Pearl and Peridot's conversation, Lapis slowly crawls forward a bit off Pearl's wood to give herself a way to speak.

*gasp... pant...* "Holy shit, Peridot - you gotta try this! It's fucking amazing!" Lapis exclaimed.

"Huh? Does it... really feel that good?"

"Delightfully indescribable..."

"Well.. if you say that's what it is, then alright, but... how?"

As the three Gems pondered how Peridot could join in on the action, Pearl came up with an idea just moments later.

"Alright - I got it! Peridot, stand in front of Lapis and face her"

"O... kay...?" Peridot responded hesitantly as she positioned herself to where Pearl instructed.

"Now - Lapis" Pearl spoke "Hoist Peridot's legs up on your shoulders and pull her close to you"

Pondering briefly about Pearl's orders, Lapis took a few seconds to analyze her words, when she then understood what Pearl meant.

"Okay - I gotcha!" Lapis replied.

From the gemstone on her back, Lapis emitted four thin streams of water and connected them to each one of Peridot's limbs, where Lapis then lifted her up and pulled her close as Pearl described, with Peridot's legs on Lapis' shoulders, and her crotch almost connecting to Lapis' mouth.

"Okay, now Lapis?" Pearl spoke "I can't quite see anything from this angle, so I'm gonna have to ask you to guide me, alright?"

"Uh.. yeah - sure! I won't be able to talk, so I'll nudge you or something"

Having said that, Lapis then used one of her free hands and slid her index and middle fingers downwards along Peridot's fine, lemon-colored pubic hair and onto her moistened slit, where Lapis then began to massage the area until it willingly loosened up enough to slide her fingers into and spread them apart.

During that time, Pearl returned to her previously scheduled entertainment of piercing Lapis' pussy with her steadily growing, magic-induced erection, nearly going into an euphoric trance as the tip of her penis begins to exit out of Lapis' mouth.

*tap tap*

Pearl then felt something bump on her left leg, snapping her back into reality. As she peered down, she spotted Lapis' foot bumping on her, Pearl now realizing that this was the signal Lapis was talking about earlier. As Pearl looked ahead, she noticed that Lapis and Peridot were close together, with Lapis' mouth completely encompassing Peridot's twat.

"Alright - here it comes, you two" Pearl addressed the girls. "Get ready"

Concentrating on her magic, Pearl focused her thoughts on growing her dick a bit further, first feeling the moisture of Lapis' tongue, then the tight vaginal walls of Peridot's vagina shortly after.

"Holy shit - I didn't expect that thing to be THAT long!" Peridot cried out in ecstasy. "Lapis - lean me back some, would ya? It'll feel better if I stretch out a bit"

Lapis obliged to the request and controlled the watery ropes tied to Peridot's wrists, leaning her backwards nearly parallel to the bed.

Once in position, Pearl once again commenced with the double penetration, feeling Lapis' tongue wrap around her shaft, while they both simultaneously pleasured Peridot's cunt.

"Ooohhh Hooo FuuuUuuuk MeeeEeee..." Peridot moaned to the rhythm of Pear'ls thrusting.

"Oooh, you don't hafta tell ME twice!" Pearl replied.

After a couple minutes, Pearl noticed that there was some extra length of her dick that wasn't going in. As she pondered the situation for a bit, she came up with an idea: Gently grasping on the remainder of her rod with both hands, she stood up on both feet and leaned forward over Lapis just a bit, using this position as leverage as she continued to ram her mile-long dong inside the two Gems with a bit more force and momentum.

*gasp pant gasp pant pant gasp*

The audible moaning that Pearl was letting out due to the repeated thrusting of her meat spear on the two Gems was consistent in its pattern and echoed through the entire barn; her panting and vigorous pounding of her battering ram of a dick was similar to that of a speeding locomotive.

As Pearl looked up at the girls, she noticed Peridot's motion - the green Gem's body moving fluidly with the motion of the threeway ride: Pearl became more aroused as she examined Peridot's satisfied expression - her entire mast tightened up, becoming more sensitive and wanting to unleash its load.

(No... Not just yet...) Pearl thought to herself as she clenched on her dick, stopping the orgasm and proceeded to continue the fucking.

She continued for several more minutes, when her throbbing cock was once again ready to unleash its juices. However, Pearl stopped the flow once again with a firm grasp of her hands.

(Just.. a little... longer...) she thought to herself once again, as this time she kept a hold on her shaft and picked up the pace of the thrusting.

Several more minutes pass by unnoticed by Pearl as she was just about to succumb to her body's will: her cock was finally ready to release it's goo.

"rrrrrRRRRR-AAAAAA-"

*spluuuuuuuu/*poof...CRRRAAASSHH*uuuuurrrrt*

"AAAAHHHHHHhhh!"

Pearl had released a mighty single stream of splooge out of her solid rock cock from the pent-up pressure that she had contained earlier - a release of ejaculate powerful enough to not only poof Peridot, but also to pierce its way out of the barn, leaving a gaping hole as she and Lapis( who now plopped on the bed as Pearl's magic dick ran out of energy and dissipated) watched the length of cum sail into the horizon, uncertain of where it landed.

"H... holy fucking fuck-fuck" Lapis stuttered as she stared at the hole in the barn in awe "I just... there's just no words..."

"Eheheheh! Sorry about that!" Pearl apologized, scratching the back of her head with her thumb in embarrassment. "I guess it's been a while..."

"Who cares? We gotta do that again! Well - once Peridot regenerates, of course"

"Well sure, yeah! Of course! Just let me know when"

*ding... ding ding... ding. dingdingding... ding ding...*

"That sounds like it's coming from the computer" Lapis spoke.

"The computer?" Pearl inquired. "I thought that it was turned off"

"Hu-uh" Lapis corrected. "It's been on the whole time - the only thing that went off was the wifi"

"Then why's the monitor off?"

"Doesn't that turn off the webcam as well?"

"By default, no - it doesn't."

"...Huh. That would explain how the visitors in our live show room knows about me and Peridot sleeping"

"Wait - your live show room? Then those noises were...?"

"Those 'dings' are made every time someone makes a donation"

"...Oh my stars..."

Lunging off the bed, Pearl and Lapis headed back to the computer, where Pearl Powered the monitor back up and waited for it to come back on. After about a minute, the monitor displayed Lapis and Peridot's live show room site, where nearly 900 visitors were displayed, with messages inside the chat box moving too fast to read.

Taking control of the mouse, Lapis navigated to a section of the web page that displayed the donation amount - registering at a staggering $247, 875.

"Two.. Two hun.. hudred and..." Pearl stuttered, utterly stupefied at the amount of donation money that had been received. Stepping away from the computer, Pearl summoned her cell phone from her gemstone, eager to call Garnet to tell her some good news - when it then started to suddenly ring. As she glanced at the screen, she saw that Garnet was already in the midst of contacting her. Pressing on the green phone icon, Pearl takes the call.

"Y-yes? What is it, Garnet?" Pearl casually asked.

"Listen - Kofi just angrily called the house with a complaint a few minutes ago"

"A... complaint? What kinda 'complaint'?"

"Well... he said that he was leaving the pizza shop and was just about to get in his car, when suddenly he was completely drenched in a 'hot, sticky substance' that seemed oddly familiar to him. He said that due to the large amount of it, he was certain it had something to do with 'gem magic'.

Pearl... I know that was you"

"G-garnet - I can explain-" Pearl spoke in a hurry, completely embarrassed now that Garnet is aware, but was instantly cut off.

"Pearl - there's only one thing I gotta say to you"

"Wh.. what's that, Garnet?"

"Heh.. Good job - I'm proud of you!"


End file.
